thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mimi1239
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TheNewA.N.T.Farm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan You're doing grat with this wiki!F@$H!:ON G@L 03:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for ruining my day. I came to the ant farm wiki to tell you that the vandalism on the Angus Chestnut page is still there. But only to find out that I am permanently banned. Apparently you don't care about fixing vandalism but you do care about blocking me. You should get a best Admin award. Also the only reason I kept messaging you was because Austin is always mean to me and I thought you were nice. I was wrong. But I understand, I would ban you if our roles were switched. I am sorry for getting mad. But you should fix the vandalism and talk to Austin. Please I will never spam or harass another user again. Why can't you believe me. I am telling the truth. Please write back.Ultimatebmwfan20 (talk) 15:12, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Ultimatebmwfan20 Riley and Lucas lies about me I wasn't spamming anything please unblock girl meet world for me. I am huge fan of it. It get very annoying to be block and let me fix what I did right. From lar7 Why you block me from girl meet world and I didn't do any wrong. Riley and Lucas being mean at lar7 and I want Riley and Lucas be block a week you do that for me. I ready told the staff on you what you did. Since you block me from girl meet world and you might lose you admin power. I ask you a lot time on you community central. They might want to demote you from girl meet world. It you choice unblock me from here I will told the staff everything is alright. With not I will tell the staff on you and you lose all your admin power. I already did told the staff on you and you has make a decision. From yuma10000 I am sorry for the thing I cause and you are right about everything. I will not told user to watch it live I will not told user to watch it live I will not told user to watch it live I will not told user to watch it live I was block unfairly by your user name Riley and Lucas Riley and Lucas is a lair because he say I cursing and post bad picture but I never did those You block no fair at my old account lar7 I feel like I been cheated out by your block With you never block me in the first place I will never say mean thing to you. Yuma10000 Rumors has it girl meet world season 3 might be their last season. Every users say it on girl meet world wiki A new ANT Farm wiki? Why did you make one?MartyMcbean 01:26, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Can I be a bureaucrat on this wiki? I have tons of experience and currently a bureaucrat on 6 other wikis. Please let me be a bureaucrat. ScottStephenJones 00:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC)